kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkness and Light
Darkness and Light is an Alternate Universe (AU) story based on the Kingdom Hearts series written by Evnyofdeath on Fanfiction.net. There are currently 8 chapters and 1 extra in the series. Plot The plot of Darkness and Light follows the young boy Yami Dark and his two friends Hikari and Tamashii as they are thrust into the middle of the never ending war between the forces of Light and Darkness. The story is actually split into several different story arcs. Prequel: Ending Twilight (written by Blaid) Prequal: Birth of a Tyrant Part 1: Darkness and Light The Darkness has already taken hold of much of the Realm of Light, however one small world has avoided conflict. Three residents of this world, Yami, Hikari, and Tamashii are living peaceful lives, until the Darkness finally finds them, and they are torn apart and scattered through the Worlds. Yami is recruted as a warrior for the Realm of Darkness, Hikari becomes the last hope for the struggling resistance against the Dark Empire, and Tamashii is taken by the Darkness and loses her Heart. This Arc sets the stage for the rest of the series, setting up the three main characters in their respective roles. Part 2: Reigning Shadows Part 3: Sins of the Father (Tenetive Title) Part 4: Shining Moon (Tenetive Title) Part 5: Balance (Tenetive Title) Characters Main *Yami Dark *Hikari *Tamashii Anima *Ulmia Dark *Shedo Dark Supporting *Squall "Leon" Leonhart *Yuffie Kisaragi *Aerith *Cloud Strife *Cid Highwind *Sephiroth *Darkness Incarnate Universe Realms Like the original Kingdom Hearts series there are several Realms in Darkness and Light. The Realm of Light, the Realm of Darkness, the Realm of Nothingness, and the Realm Inbetween. Chapters Read Here Allusions *Several of the past Keyblade Masters who fell to the Dark Empire had the general appearance and powers of the main characters of the Kingdom Hearts games, including: Sora, Riku, Roxas, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus Trivia *The original script for the series had a lighter tone in general then the current script. *Darkness and Light is worked on by both Evnyofdeath and Blaid. Evnyofdeath is the author and decides where the plot will go, while Blaid comes up with most of the characters outside of the main group. *Originally Shining Moon (Part 4) was going to take place after Reigning Shadows (Part 2), and there were only going to be 4 parts, however it was decided to add Sins of the Father (Part 3) to expand the plot more. *Balance (Part 5) is planned to have ''2 ''different endings, due to the fact Evnyofdeath and Blaid can't come to a conclusion on how the story should end properly. One ending will follow a lighter tone with a more "happy" ending (the way Evnyofdeath wants to end the series) while the other will have a dark tone (the way Blaid wants to end the series). Either ending can be considered canon due to the fact no direct sequal is planned for the series. Category:Stories Category:Black Blood Saga Category:Darkness and Light